Peace upon Content
by Dr. B. Shadow
Summary: "'Beating of drum, upon the land, and the metal is crushed by bare hand.' The story, and I think it is returning ... " Mei spoke into the phone. "Please, help me find her, and I will leave you alone." There was a pause, then a voice whispered back, and Mei said, "I will have it transferred to you as soon as possible. Thank you, you may have just saved the world ... "*Spoiler Comic*
1. Hépíng

A voice growls in another language, the moment Mei steps into the tent made of scraps ...

"I know many languages, you said ... old woman? I have, no place here, you must be her the oracle!" Mei whispered urgently, and pushed back the curtain, to see a tall woman with a head dress on, she was folding some papers and putting them awside.

"Please, I need to speak with you, they said-" Mei quickly was trying to start, but the woman just huffed and said, "As I said, you have no place here old woman."

There was a soft cry in the corner, and the woman took off her head dress, placed it aside, and leaned down over a basket, and Mei caustiously stepped foward, to see a young baby cooing in the blankets.

"Doomfist ... " Mei began, but the woman laughed and said, "You be friend those we took down with our bare hands, the war is only just beginning, you even have them close quarters, but we have taught our children to remember the earth that brings us life, not the robots that have quarantined it from us."  
She held the baby close to her heart, and glared at the robot that was glancing over Mei's shoulder with curiousity.  
"Shh, no back in the bag. I promise he is not to hurt us, and nor really an AI, just a friend, as you said, I made him. Please, I need your help, I want a safe haven for you and your child to be raised by your way of life, but war does not need to happen." Mei started, and then took out a token of peace from her childhood and held it out to the woman and spoke with in her own language, "War will happen, life will continue, peace will win over our watch, I promise safe haven for you and the child."

The woman watched as Mei carefully stepped foward, and her robot peaked from the backpack, and Mei nelt below her at her feet, and left the charm there.

"I bring you peace of heaven, please, share this with others, and I will protect you, otherwise I cannot promise what the others will do to you once you are found." Mei said and stood up, and backed away, but her head was still bowed.

"For one named such as I, peace offering, will not be accepted." She shoved her foot at the coin pushing it back towards Mei, and turned away placing the child back in the covering, before replacing her head piece and saying, "I am a Daughter of the King, I will not let the earth crumble, for society to reign justice upon my people, who worked and fought along side of you many generations ago, you will leave, and never return, but I will see you in the future, and you will regret that choice, that you so happen to need to make."

Mei quickly scooped up the coin, and stepped aside, listening to her words carefully, and said, "I will leave the peace for your child then, because both you and Akande will not survive this fight ... I know someone who has seen what happens ... " Mei walked over to the child in swaddling clothing, and whispered, "Shh shh, peace has arrived, you will be safe. Emenm ... "

Mei stepped away, not even watching the woman anymore, showing her peace, and now time to leave before the others found what she has done.

"Listen while your aged ears can hear, the battle drums have begun... " The words in a whisper that sounded deadly ...

In the distant a fire was starting to spread, and the shadows upon the evening was dancing, and jumping, words were song, and the drums, you did not need to hear them, you could feel them beneath the quaking grounds ...

"Please, I beg you ... " Mei began in her own words, then spoke, "Isoken ... emem."

Mei stepped away from the tent, and ignored the queasy feeling, and the unbalanced way, as the ground trembled beneath her, she quickly found her shuttle in a small alcove, and readied to leave, however Snowball, quickly popped out, and went to go back towards the village.  
"Shh, no, we must leave." Mei said, and patted Snowball on the top, and said, "Alright, you stay, but keep me monitored, and stay safe."  
She swallowed the lump with in her throat, as she watched Snowball leave, to go back to the camp, and she finally turned away and felt a tear go down her cheek ... "I will miss you .."  
Mei put the straps over her shoulders, and started the engine, she found her way out, and watched from in the sky as the fire twisted and turned, and the beating of the drums, caused the ground to shift, each all turning into a shape, of a fist.

Mei changed her direction, originally heading back to Gilbralter, changing back to China, for advice.

Hello everyone, this is a two parter, I will be finishing the next part in the next couple hours, I meant to release this story with the Doomfist release, but I have not been able too, and after the release of the comic today, I now have decided to separate this out, I will be posting sometime before or after midnight... enjoy!  
\- DrBShadow P.S. The reasons I do not have it translated, such as my older stories, is because I want the wording correct, when I go to translate, and I do not know Chinese or which part of Nigeria that Akande is from, so I want to make sure, if anyone does know, please let me know and I can translate this story properly. ^_^ 


	2. Arrepentirse

*Comic Spoilers*

Arriving at the base, it was going to be a difficult night.

Winston knew this, from the look on Tracer's face, as she walked into the briefing room.

There was no zip to her step as previously, and she seemed very off...

"It is not your fault." Winston stated, but she just spun and plopped down next to him, and grabbed a banana from the pile between them, watching as Athena brought up a show for them to watch.

But just then, the television was interrupted, news from Nigeria, now, Monaco and Venice, multiple attacks, and assassinations.

"Oh Winston, if I had been able to stop her, she would not be continuing ... " Tracer stated, and sniffled, she put her hands over her eyes.

Winston felt anger welling up within himself, and he says, "Tracer, it is not your fault. But I do need a pilot, we must go. I know who is at fault, and we need to speak with them."

"Who is them? What is going on Winny?" Tracer asked, she wiped away the tears that were starting to fall down her cheeks, and he took her hand and said, "Let us go, I will explain everything on the way."

Landing in a remote area, not to far from Nepal, Mei quickly changed from her desert gear, to the snow gear she usually wears from Antarctica, she covered herself properly, and looks at a photo on her dash, of the Overwatch team, and Snowball, she closed her eyes, and muttered a small prayer, before finally opening the pathway, and sending off a link to Athena, to apologize for her late visit.

Getting her climbing gear on, she started to trek her way up to the top of the mountain range, to meet with an old friend.

Upon stepping into the town, which was eerily quiet, she looked around noting the candles everywhere.

"H-hello?" She asked softly, but there was no response, noting no foot prints, meant only omnics at this time, she still stepped forward, and made her way through an over hang and started for the village housing, making her way upstairs to a one room area, she found the quarters of the former Genji Shimada brother, and master Zenyatta, she looked around, and saw no one was home at this time, she set up a small little sleeping bag, and some rations for the trip. She started to make the noodle soup, and glance about every now and then, waiting for the return, she noted some lights flickering in the temple above, but she knew better then to interrupt prayer time.

"You seem disturbed, my apprentice ... " Zenyatta spoke softly, and Genji without opening his eyes states clearly, "I thought we were to be quiet, master?"

"You have loud thoughts, here, let us step aside." Zenyatta stood, and went to the outer room to bask in the iris, and Genji followed suit.

"I feel something is wrong, more then what has been spoken." He notes, as he takes place in the cold alcove and watches down upon the village. "I am fearful for the brother hood."

"I see." He simply states, before hovering in place once again, he sighed and shuts down his sensory nodes, listening once more.

"I feel, that I see something... I think we have a visitor..." Genji states, and Zenyatta says, "I agree, shall we welcome them?"

"I am unsure, if I am ready." Genji opens up his eyes, and looks down upon the village, but then nods without another word.

"Another step forward in your journey, if we part at this point, I look forward to seeing the hero, that they look up too. Especially in print, I like a good read." Zenyatta states, and pulls a note from his pocket and hands to Genji, who quickly opens it and finds a news paper clipping, apparently about Overwatch reuniting, and that the Petras Act will be dismantled in light of Doomfist escape.

"You really need to stop reading the tabloids." Genji jokes, and Zenyatta just gives a little shrug, before stating, "I do believe, we have a visitor."

Genji followed his pointing, to their humble home, and saw lights flickering from within, more then normal.

Genji stood, and waited for the lead, but Zenyatta gave a bow, and Genji jumped off the temple ledge, with harmony on his side, and quickly dashed to the village center, and climbed up the wall, he took out his sword in stance, and slowly stepped forward, waiting to deflect any bullets, but non came, only the smell of food, and was that perfume?

Mei was sitting cross legged, reading a book, while absentmindedly stirring some noodles, she barely noticed the breeze, but the glint in a mirror caught her eye.  
"Genji?" She asked softly, and he gave a chuckle, kneeling next to her, and bowing his head.  
"TO what do I owe this honor young Mei?" Genji asked, and she smiled at him giving a bow and a blush, she could not help but lean in and give him a hug, it has been so long!  
"I need assistance, especially the master to which you are training with, I asked advice months ago, and now I need it once more. Have you seen the news?"

"Only tabloids, according to my apprentice, young Mei, wonderful to see you once again." Zenyatta says, as he floats in from the temple doorway.  
"Master Zenyatta, it is a wonderful occasion to see you, but I wish it were under better circumstances, the news, it is worse then I could ever imagine." Mei begins, but quickly stops the stove, so too stir the noodles better, her nerves were shot after Nigeria, and she needed food.  
Genji stopped her, and helped by continuing, so he could hear the news.  
"I have heard of the supposed return." Zenyatta speaks up, and Mei adds, "Supposed, not so much, it is true, with my own eyes, I saw the drums of Doomfist beat, the anger with in the village, and on the way, I hear terrible news, Reaper and Widowmaker are once again at large. So many-assassinations, I am unsure what to do now-" Mei stopped and was starting to cry, she was worried for everyone.  
Genji placed a hand upon her shoulder and said, "Peace, rest for now, we will speak about the matter in the morning, eat."  
Mei hiccuped, and wiped her tears, Zenyatta sitting upon the ground next to her, placed harmony upon her, and helped hand her a bowl of noodles, and added some rosemary for calming, and found some rose tea as well, which Genji quickly found a blanket and brought it to her, they closed the curtains for the housing, and set up candles of mourning for those lost, everything was done in silence, and they made sure that Mei was asleep, before stepping out to the village square, to stand guard and meditate.

"Master?" Genji spoke softly, as not to wake the others, and Zenyatta shifted slightly and said, "Yes, my apprentice?"

"I am ready." He states, and Zenyatta smiles, and says, "Yes, you are."

Harmony was placed upon Genji, and he gave a curt bow, before stepping off the ledge and leaving through the pathway.

"Peace, be upon you." Zenyatta whispered, and when his orb was returned, he placed it once more upon Mei, for she was very troubled indeed.

And too right, she was.

"What are we doing in Egypt?" Tracer asked, as she landed herself and Winston in a remote area, she was careful as they exited from the ship, and glanced around, she felt bouncy, almost as if he injected more then enough tea into her chronol accelerator.

"That, is something we will be finding out shortly, come, this way." Winston stats, sets the ship for cameo, and pulls a sheet over it, before putting on a backpack, and nodding to an alcove, which they continue to follow and find a camp site, with pillars, and a deep hole, and possibly some ruins.

"Wow... " Tracer whispered, as she over look the area, and could see the Temple of Anubis in the distance, she hopped upon a big chunk of area, and spun into a sitting position, Winston climbed up and sat next to her, he sighed and said, "This is going to hurt."

"Wh-?" Tracer was highly confused, but did not get to finish her statement, as the lights went out, when she felt a slight prick in her shoulder.

"Hush now ..." a voice whispered ...

Tracer and Winston both awoke with in a camp area, they could see the spot they were previously sitting in the distance, through a hole in the wall, the curtain was closed, and the pathway blocked off.

Someone in a shroud walks in, and brings a tray with tea and cookies on it, in the corner a shadow shifts, and a red light glows softly.

"Who are you? What happened?" Tracer asked, and turns to Winston, "You alright pal? I promise to get us out of here."

"Nothing to worry, they will release us soon enough." Winston replied, a smile could be heard upon his features.

And soon enough, he was correct, and a gruff voice in the distance said, "She has not changed a bit."

"I recognize that voice, but it cannot be." Tracer whispered, and she craned to see the corner, but the person was not there any longer, and the person in shroud cut free Winston, and someone else cut the hold on Tracer, she quickly zipped away, turning to see them all standing there.

Shrike, she remembered from the paper that Fareeha would send her, keeping her up to date, and Soldier:76 an vigilante cutting apart Los Muertos one by one, literally.

"Winston ... we are not safe here." Tracer states, but he just laughs and steps forward between them, and she looks worried, but still takes his hand and follows him to them. "Look at them, really look closely, it is okay Lena." Winston states, and Shrike gives a hollow laugh, before lowering the shroud, and revealing the white hair of Ana Amari, her eyes and face wrinkled with age, well eye, she noted the optic eye was no longer.  
"Oh my goodness, Ana!" Tracer quickly zipped forward, feeling that adrenaline once again, and holding her closely, but not before stepping back and quickly giving a salute, "Captain, always here for ya."  
"At ease, soldier." Ana quips, before sipping some tea, and elbows 76 a bit, who just stands there not really wanting to show himself yet, but gives a sigh, before lowering his mask.

Tracer drops her hand, in shock mostly, but then returns it to her head, "Strike Commander..."

"At ease." He states calmly, but still orderly, and Tracer does so, taking a look upon his scarred face, which aged, his hair as well, but those eyes, the same as ever, and she quickly wraps her arms around him as well, not really wanting to let go, she feels a hand gently pat her back and she starts to sob at the realization of this all.

"Sadly, I wish we could be here on better terms." Winston starts, needing to get to business, and Ana nods, handing Tracer some tea to relax the body and mind.

"Yes, I am surprised you wanted to come in person." Jack states, replacing his mask, and stepping away from Tracer, to guard the door way once again, she watched them all.

"Athena has been, off recently, due to the hacking." Winston states, and Ana says, "Is she alright?"

"She will be in time, and with our scientist on her way." Winston states, smiling, and then quickly takes off his backpack and retrieves a laptop from it.

Booting it up, there was visual in Nigeria, he was surprised to see Snowball alone, but was hidden in a basket near the cooing baby, there was a replay of what happened earlier, leaving Mei, and the incident with the mother.

"The next generation..." Ana states, and 76 steps forward with Tracer, who put her hand to her mouth in shock.

"Where is she now?" Winston request, and there was a small message regarding Nepal, bringing in those who were able to take down Doomfist previously.

"The beating of the drums continued into the night, quaking the ground beneath all those who oppose me, and now My young Prince, we shall stand once more." Doomfist spoke, he held a charm with a photo with in it, and there was a young baby smiling reaching for the camera.

"Operations are set." Reaper states, as he walks into the room, he looks around to see Widowmaker cleaning her rifle, and Sombra doing her nails in a nice neon pink for the next area they were going too. She still kept the Fool's hat upon her head, dinging a bell every now and then.

Doomfist, closes the charm, and turns to him, and gives a curt nod.

"I would retire for the time being, however, we are behind on schedule." Doomfist states, and walks over to a computer and brings up a link to all satellites in the air.

"The recall, I have everyone tabbed." Sombra adds, bringing up her own screen, and pressing a few buttons.

"Magnifique, we have them completely trapped, oui?" Widowmaker asked, as she stepped alongside Doomfist, and he nods.

Reaper watches, before stating, "I found the old communicator." and walks to Sombra, before handing it to her, and continues, "I need a body."

"I think I have a perfect candidate." Sombra stats, before throwing the fool's hat upon Reaper's head and trans-locating out.

Reaper sighs, and turns away to watch the rain pour down the window's of the Talon headquarters, it had been a while since they were all here, and yet still so dreary.

"Wh-what is going on here? Why are you bringing me here?" A voice hollered, and Sombra dragged a man in, who was almost the same height as Reaper, and she sat the man in a chair, and pulled out a communication device, and said, "Here, hold this, I need you to do me a favor!"

"What, why?" He asked, and quickly looked over the ancient device, as he did so, she started to hack him, and wires started shooting from the chair into his back, and she started to work on his body.

"Argh, why are you doing this?!" He yells, trying to throw away the device, but it did not work, and she nods to Reaper and says, "Yo Gabe, got a spare?"

Reaper pulled a spare mask from his pocket and handed it to her, she brushed it off, and said, "There we go, and a kiss for good luck!"

She gave it a peck then put it upon the man's screaming face, and said, "Widowmaker, how do you say it?"

"Au Revoir!" They echoed, and Sombra hit the teleport device upon his chest, and the chair disappeared with the victim in it.

Dark laughter filled the room, and Reaper states, "Let's just get the job done." He pulled out a pair of shot guns and left the room.

They watched as he left, and Widowmaker turns to Doomfist stating, "You are concerned, oui?"

"Hesitation..." Doomfist states, and Sombra gave a huff before saying, "No worries, I got tabs on old Gabie, how did the old guy put it, I got him in my sights!"

Even though there was laughter in the room, it still felt off.

Walking along the hallway, it felt odd and quiet, more then normal, was it his nerves, or the adrenaline, he did not want to think about either of them at this time.

Reaper watched as there was an explosion in the distance, and he looked down to the guns in his hands, and he watched the inscription glinted in the moonlight...

'Repent'

Hey everyone, I know I finally got to post, was busy testing out my Widowmaker aim, and trying not to activate Battle Mercy all night, anyway I hope you enjoyed this ^_^ I loved the comic so much, and it tied in so well with my story, I am glad I did not write it out sooner, I would have rewrotten it just for this all to fit together.  
I feel bad for Gabriel, he really is disconnected from Overwatch, but the hesitation given with in the comic, it makes me feel, that there is a reason that his voice line in the game says, "I guess you are back on my list."  
I cannot wait for the skins, I really hope we do not expect the Los Angeles inquisition! 3 #SassySoldierSexyShrug #BeStillMyTalonHeart Much love, see you on the battlefield!  
\- DrBShadow P.S. See you tomorrow for Chapter 3! this is part of my #CampNaNoWriMo so as many words as possible, please pray this is my first time posting a NNWM story.

Edit #3: As mei would say 'sorry, sorry, sorry!' I forgot that Overwatch League was this weekend, as well as I took extra shifts, good news is, my husband noticed my writing errors and tomorrow there will be an update, as well as Chapter 3!


End file.
